A Love Blossoms (KankuroxSakura)
by raven.trinity.54
Summary: Both Naruto and Sakura are finished with their training with Jiraya and Lady Tsunade the two enjoy a lunch at Konoha's ramen shop when the Sand siblings join them. Sakura realizes how handsome Kankuro is, will a romance blossom between the two?
1. A Love Blossoms

This is a series im going to be working on.

I do not own Naruto the storyline or its characters everything belongs to their original creaters/ authors. Let me know what you think. :-)

Chapter 1: A Lovely Flower Bollosoms

Sakura stirred in her sleep, yawning and stretching she sat up folding her knees to her chest, feeling the fast rhythm of her heart beat.

I dreamt of him again... I can feel his lips on mine still...

Tears began to well up in Sakura's green eyes but she quickly wiped them away as she heard a familiar voice fast approaching.

"Hey Sakura! Umm...What are you doing way up here?" It was Naruto an expression of puzzlement on his fox-like face. Sakura side glanced him going over his orange jumpsuit to his spikey yellow hair. Sakura smiled.

_He looks like a dandelion_

"What are you laughing about? " Naruto asked. " Nothing" Sakura replied. Naruto looked more confused now than ever. Silence filled the space between them. The pair just stood there as the wind continued to sift through the trees spreading about falling cherry blossoms that settled onto the soft green grass, the moon overlooked the hilltop, beauty that Konoha was renowned for. Naruto slid off his backpack and held it firmly as he sat down next to Sakura, sitting crosslegged, he nestled his backpack between his legs.

"Will he ever come back?" Sakura's voiced quivered as she asked. Naruto tensed up, his hands gripping his handbag tightly, he lowered his head. "I don't know. .." Sakura sighed she asked a stupid question she already knew the answer but she was just hoping. ..it would be different this time.

"Aw cheer up Sakura we will find Sasuke again, kick his butt and bring him home just you wait!" Sakura looked up at Naruto with his big goofy grin she couldn't help smile herself.

"Right!" She nodded. "C'Mon Sakura! Lets go get some Ichiraku ramen! I'm starved! " Naruto slid his backpack on and hurried off while Sakura caught up after him.

Temari and Kankuro treaded through the outskirts of the Leaf Village until they come upon the Village entrance, walking inside the hustle and bustle of busy Konoha people met their eyes.

Kankuro heard his stomach growl, he placed a hand on his gut, he grunted. "What on Earth was THAT?" Temari raised a brow at her brother. Kankuro grinned " How about we stop for a bite to eat?" Temari placed a hand on her hip, and shrugged. " Okay, but you're paying." She said with her usual devil may care attitude.

About twenty yards ahead was a food shack, Ichiraku. Kankuro headed in that direction while Temari followed suit. The inside was spacious enough for plenty people little stools lined a bar where food is served and its made in full view which Kankuro liked, he and Temari Sat down next to each other. " Two bowls of miso ramen please! " he said to the older gentleman wearing a white chefs hat and holding a blade tightly in his right hand, the chef smiled " Coming right up!" Kankuro turned to Temari to say something, he got distracted by a loud mouthed idiot he turned to the stranger to give him lip but grinned like an idiot instead.

" Hey kid, what's up?" Naruto grinned even bigger. "Hey guys! What are you two doing here? " Naruto questioned, Sakura looked on. "What do you think we're doing here? Obviously we're on mission. " Temari answered.

Naruto gulped down the rest of his ramen, and sighed with delight. "Ahhh. ..that hit the spot! Don't you agree Sakura? ...Sakura?" Sakura felt her breath caught in her throat, she couldn't swallow, couldn't move or think all she could see was him, Kankuro, she didn't notice it before but he was actually pretty handsome. "It's so nice to see you guys again! Especially you Kankuro. " Sakura smiled sweetly at Kankuro who looked floored. " Uhh...thanks. " Temari nudged her brother with her elbow " I think she was hitting on you" she muttered into his ear. " So? " Kankuro turned back to his food much to his sister's annoyance. Naruto and Sakura split the check and get up, while Naruto stretched Temari moved into action pulling Sakura away from the annoying yellow haired kid. " Sakura, do you like my brother?" The blonde asked openly. " No! What would make you think that?" Sakura nervously chuckled. Temari donned a serious face " You were flirting with him." At this statement Sakura shrunk "Okay I like him so what?" She answered stiffly.

_Playing matchmaker...exciting._

Temari thought to herself. Temari placed both her hands on Sakuras shoulders who nervously started preparing for the possibility of getting smashed. Confusion swept over Sakuras face as Temari smiled " He may act cocky but he's shy at heart, how about you meet him tonight on that hill right over there, the one with the cherry blossom tree?" Temari said pointing to the hill overlooking Konoha. Sakura nodded. " Will he come? " Sakura asked with uncertainty.

Temari just smiled. " Well we've got to go now. Kankuro are you done!" She asked walking up behind the puppeteer shinobi. Kankuro grinned at her, folding his arms over his head, cradling the back of his head with his hands. "As long as you're done with your little girl talk over there. " Temari shot him down with her glare "Lets go!" Kankuro got up from his stool and stretched while Temari paid for his meal. "Thanks sis, guess you have a heart after all." He smirked. Temari grinned "Just think of it as a gesture of good will, I think you're going to need some luck for tonight. " Kankuro wrinkled his nose.

What does she have planned now? The pair made their way to the Hokage for their new mission. Sakura turned to Naruto. "We better head out too, it's getting late and I have to study a book on medical herbs Lady Tsunade gave to me." Naruto shrugged. " Uhh...Sakura, is it okay if I walk you home?" Naruto turned crimson, grinning like a fool. " Okay, but if you try anything I beat you to a pulp!" Naruto held up hands in surrender "Okay I promise!" The two made their way through the village, the stars sparkling bright in the sky, the streets were lined with lanterns that glowed brightly casting and orange light onto their feet. Sakura couldn't help but think about Kankuro.


	2. Secret Scroll of Resurrection

Chapter 2

Temari and Kankuro arrived at Lady Tsunade's office just as she was about to leave, as the Hokage saw the pair enter into her office; she stopped two feet from her desk, her assistant Shizune at her side holding none other than the feisty pig TonTon. Lady Tsunade wore her usual green Hokage overcoat, underneath was her white blouse, with a plunging neckline that shown off her treasured heirloom necklace along with a feminine figure and voluptuous chest. Shizune her young assistant wore a dark blue ankle length kimono, white bandages held the waist. The atmosphere in her office was light and airy, wind from the open window gently licked the deck of folders, scattered papers and other decor lining her desk

A smile crossed Tsunade's face "I'm glad you two are here, I received a scroll from the kazekage two days before you arrived." Tsunade made her way over to her desk, sitting down in her comfortable chair.

"Your brother wants the Secret Scroll of Resurrection, correct? " Temari and her brother both nodded, Tsunade gave them both a grave look, bowing her head as she intertwined her fingers, deep in thought.

Shizune turned to Lady Tsunade with a questioning look on her face " Lady Tsunade what's the Secret Scroll of Resurrection? " her questioned was emphasized with TonTon's oinks.

Suddenly Lady Tsunade's office door swung open an ANBU shinobi appeared; a mask depicting an animal covered his face.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Orochimaru and his right hand subordinate Kabuto have been sighted on the outskirts of Konoha." The masked shinobi informed.

Lady Tsunade nodded. "Keep a sharp eye on the pair don't let them out of your sights! Use every precautionary measure to make sure they don't get passed the village gates!" Lady Tsunade urged.

The ANBU shinobi rushed off. Tsunade turned her attention to th Sand siblings. "I'm going to guess that is why Gaara wants the Secret Scroll of Ressurection?"

Temari stepped forward. "Gaara doesn't want that scroll to fall into Orochimaru's hands, if it does he will be nearly immortal and who knows what kind of destruction and devastation would befall us? Lady Tsunade it will be wise to leave the scroll with us for safe keeping." Temari insisted.

Lady Tsunade darted her eyes over the pair as if weighing her options. Closing her eyes and sighing.

"Alright...you two; follow me." She instructed as the siblings exchanged curious glances.

Lady Tsunade walked over to one of the largest bookcases in her office. Pulling out a red book with strange symbols carved on the cover, she opened it and placed it onto the floor at her first. Tsunade swiftly made several hand gestures.

"Secret Scroll Mind Awakening Jutsu!" A green light burst forth from the book and spread in a spiral pattern onto the wooden floor, strange markings burned deep just as quickly disappeared revealing a deep hole of about 5ft width in the office floor. Tsunade flipped backwards next to her assistant before the last of the floor went up in a lime green smoke.

"Wha-What just happened? How long was this here?" Shizune stuttered nervously. Tsunade only grinned, and gestured the pair to the hole.

"Go on inside. I warn you though it's a long way down, it will feel as though you are falling forever. " Kankuro smirked at his sister Temari who was looking down the dark emptiness of the hole with caution.

"What's the matter? Scared? " Kankuro teased her. He walked up to the hole and looked down, peering in and trying to see if there was a bottom, he turned to Lady Tsunade.

"This is some kind of genjutsu isn't it?" Temari looked at her brother with shock and shifted her gaze to Tsunade as she spoke.

"Yes, it is a genjutsu, excellent work Kankuro, it's a good thing you two just didn't leapt down without looking first. " Tsunade's voice trailed off. "I thought The Secret Scroll Mind Awakening Jutsu would've lifted the genjutsu by interfering with the chakra channels that live inside the wood that makes up the floor but I might have to try a different tactic. This will take some time, unfortunately I won't be able to give you the scroll today. How about you stay in the village and relax from your journey while I work on this issue. " Tsunade flashed them a winning smile.

Kankuro only shrugged as Temari crossed her arms.

"Okay. ..I guess we can stay a night."

Temari and Kankuro left the Hokage and followed Shizune to their guest rooms.

Temari sat down on her plush twin sized bed while Kankuro was tinkering with one of his puppets, Crow.

"Hey Kankuro, you know that pink-haired girl Sakura?" She asked waiting on her brothers reply.

Kankuro glanced over at his sister.

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked annoyed with a piece of Crow that wasn't cooperating.

Temari leaned back on her elbows. "What do you think of her?" She asked feigning curiosity.

Kankuro shrugged. "I don't know I think she is a very skilled shinobi, an excellent medical-nin, she saved my life. " Kankuro stated. Temari smirked.

"I mean to you think she's cute?" Temari asked. Kankuro stopped working and stared at his sister.

"Kind of...why?" Kankuro asked a smirk forming on his lips.

Temari decided to spill the beans.

"You know Sakura likes you, she told me today...actually she was hoping to meet you by the cherry blossom tree tonight, but I see you're busy with your toys." Temari remarked.

Kankuro headed out the window before Temari noticed he had left.


	3. Sakura Blossoms

**AUTHORS NOTE: I know this seems weird but I'm working on two series...anyway enjoy**

**and please leave a review :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Chapter three:**

Kankuro caught up with Sakura, she was standing by the cherry blossom tree, bathed

in moonlight, her pink hair caressed her face gently.

_She looks so beautiful..._

Kankuro was mesmorized, he couldn't take his eyes off of he. Struggling to speak, he

managed somehow.

"Uh, hey Sakura...what are you doing up at this hour of the night?"a playful smile

crept onto his painted face.

Sakura looked over at him, her sea green orbs sent shivers down his spine.

_Playing dumb you idiot! _Inner Sakura screeched.

"Hey...Kankuro." Sakura smiled lightly but looked away towards the ground, couldn't

help but feel unwanted, unattractive, unlovable.

Kankuro sensing that something was wrong sauntered over to Sakura and sat

down on the grass.

**"**Come take a load off." he patted the grass next to him, Sakura blushed as she shifted

her gaze to meet his eyes, she nodded and sat next to him.

"So what's bothering you Sakura?" Kankuro playfully nudged Sakura with his shoulder.

The wind had begun to pick up, she shivered.

Kankuro wrapped her up in his arms, protecting her from the harsh winds.

Sakura blushed as their eyes met.

"I-I-I was just..." she began she can feel the blood rushing through her veins, the rapid

thumping of her heart beat drove her mad.

Kankuro slowly moved in closer, as if there was some magnetic pull of her pink supple

lips, he imagined how they would feel on his.

Sakura felt their lips gently graze, she lost her mind.

Sakura dived in, hungrily devouring his lips with a passion she only felt for one man...Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't there anymore and here she was with a handsome older shinobi.

Kankuro felt a passion arise within him that he never knew he possessed, for fighting

yes but this type was a new territory.

Kankuro cradled her neck within his hands, tracing her hourglass figure with the other.

Sakura gasped, he was exploring her like an open field and she wasn't used to it.

Kankuro pulled away, the two lay down next to eachother watching the stars.

Kankuro gently held onto Sakura's hand, she smiled.

Sakura knew that a love truly blossomed.


End file.
